


Banged Up Motorcycle

by TheMysteriousWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male!Reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousWriter/pseuds/TheMysteriousWriter
Summary: Unfortunately, your motorcycle breaks on the hottest day of the year, leaving you working shirtless. But Dean rather appreciates the view.





	Banged Up Motorcycle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I have never watched Supernatural or fixed a motorcycle, so apologies in advance for any errors.
> 
> Enjoy!

You stood up, brushing your greasy hand through your hair. Damn, you loved them, but fixing motorcycles is hard. It was a simple issue really, but the blazing sun was hindering your progress. But, regardless, you had to fix it. When you're a hunter, your car is your lifeline. The sun came down on your chest. Maybe you could take a break. Feeling hotter than ever, you pulled your shirt off, taking a moment to revel in the temporary bliss. Time to get back to work. Bending down, back under the motorcycle. You loved this stuff. Time flew by when you worked on this kind of thing. You were just about to tighten a bolt, when you realized that you didn't have a wrench within your reach. Thankfully, just then a voice spoke behind you.

"Hey Y/N. What'cha workin' on?" Deans voice rang out behind you. 

"My motorcycle. It got pretty banged up on that hunt with the werewolves. Could you hand me that wrench?" you asked hopefully.

"Sure thing" he replied, and you quickly felt the wrench on your gesturing hand. You tightened the bolt, before standing up and turning around to face him. However, your eyes were pretty good, and they certainly didn't miss Deans reddening face, and the growing bulge in his loose sweat pants was hard to miss. You tried to suppress a chuckle. Dean seemed to be rather turned on by your chest. Smirking, you decided to tease him a bit. 

"Yeah, so, its really a simple issue, but its just so damn hot." You paused to run you hand through your hair. "And that's really not helping." Upon saying this, you reached your hand down a rubbed to stomach, and gauged his reaction. He visibly swallowed, and his face grew redder.

"Uh... yeah, yeah. Well, why don't you get b-back to work. I'll, ummm.... stand here and watch." He said, blushing even harder now. The slight bulge in his pants had grown to a full on boner. Discreetly smiling, you bent back down and continued to work on the motorcycle, however this time you made a special effort to push your ass out toward him, your tight jeans pulling taut against it, almost like it was showcasing it. As you worked you could hear his breath audibly heighten. You liked Dean, as in, more than a friend, and you can tell he likes you too, judging by his reaction. Time to pull him in.

"Hey, Dean, could you pass me that screwdriver please?"

"Err.. Sure." He replied, and you could hear the arousal in his voice. You heard his footsteps behind you, and you soon felt his hand on yours, passing you the screwdriver. You took it, but before he could pull away, you grabbed his wrist and turned around, looking down on him slightly. You weren't much taller than him, only by a few centimetre, but you were taller than him. Not many people were. 

"Y/N, I-" He started, but it was already too late, and you cut him off by pressing your lips against his. Immediately he started to kiss back. You felt like sparks were flowing through your body, and you swiped you tongue against his lips, requesting permission to enter. He granted said permission, opening his mouth, leaving you quickly plunder it, letting your tongue roam his mouth, all the while feeling your blood flow to your dick. God, you wanted to fuck Dean so badly. Thankfully, Dean took the first step.

"My room. Now." Dean said, and you both rushed off.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Let me know down below!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
